


Souls

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert and Aaron have never given much thought to what the word soulmate meant until they found each other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



> These are the random thoughts I have when at nearly 40,000ft in the air
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRIETTA!

_When two souls fall in love there is nothing else but the yearning to be close to the other. The presence that is felt through a hand held, a voice heard, or a smile seen._

_Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand the notion of time or distance. They only know it feels right to be with one another._

_This is the reason why you miss someone so much when they are not there, even if they are only in the very next room. Your soul only feels their absence, it doesn’t realise the separation is temporary._

_..._

Robert hadn’t given much thought about soul mates, but when he did he thought of Aaron, the words from a Katy Perry song whirling around his head.

_I’ve finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

Cheesy yes but Aaron really was his missing half.

Since moving into the pub to be with Aaron he’d been thinking more and more about the future, _their_ future, and not just him and Aaron, Liv too. He recalled when Vic had first tried to talk to him about his feelings for Aaron, that all she wanted for him was to find someone he loved, and he remembered answering her,

“I did.”

His thoughts consumed by the scruffy scrapper, but in the next breath he denied it his father’s anger and disappointment flashing before his eyes and backtracked saying her name because that’s how it was supposed to be. Even now it’s impossible for him to describe the way Aaron makes him feel, its tenacious, profound, something he’s never felt before, with anyone, his whole body aches when he’s not with him in a way he has never ached before, like just Aaron presence give him life.  

He remembers reading once a very long time ago, before Aaron, before Chrissie, even that a soul mate was someone who ‘had locks that fit our keys and keys that fit our locks’ and scoffing at the idea, back then he hadn’t given it much thought but now, now that he had Aaron in his life he’d known he’d been searching for his key, in every relationship he’d had it wasn’t enough he’d always felt like something was missing that was until Aaron came crashing into his life and he stopped and said to himself ‘oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you’.  As much as he didn’t believe in that stuff Aaron saw him, like their souls connected in some way and the key thought came back to him, Aaron loved him for who he was underneath in fact he was probably the only person, baring Vic, that saw the true Robert, accepting him for who he was flaws and all, Aaron made him feel safe enough to open his ‘lock’ and set himself free from his past, his self-hatred at being different, at being unworthy of his father’s love, he could be himself with Aaron, completely and honestly, he was loved for who he was, not for who he was pretending to be. Even now whenever he entered a room he felt Aarons presence before he saw him, no matter what they where they were of what they were doing they would always been drawn to each other, even if it was just their eyes connecting from across the room it was like they had a gravitational pull towards each other.

Now they were together, a proper couple, Robert saw his relationship with Aaron as a sort of us against the world thing, screw what the rest of the world thought although he would never say that out loud, not with the similarities of the words that Gordon used to say to him as a boy, but it was how he felt and he needed Aaron to know that, needed him to know that whatever was going on around them they were each other’s salvation. For a long time Robert hadn’t known what he wanted, that was until he met Aaron and he changed every, now he couldn’t imagine a future without him. So that was why when he’d been flicking through his phone, checking Facebook of all places, he paused on a post about soul mates, nodding as he read because now he had found his soul mate everything made sense. 

Later that day as he and Aaron settled in for the night, choosing to say in the back room of the pub he told Aaron about what he’d seen.

“I read something today.”

“You read?” Aaron gasped in mock horror, another thing he loved about Aaron, he always made him smile. 

“Oi cheers for that,” he scoffed feigning upset.

“Don't sulk,” Aaron jested,

“Tell me.”

“No it doesn't matter,” Robert told him.

“Jeez I was only messing you're such a big baby,” Aaron chuckled.

“Am not,” Robert folded his arms and stuck his bottom lip out.

“You sure about that?” Aaron laughed when he saw the pout on Roberts face,

“Go on, what did you read when you were supposed to be working?”

“I was working,” Robert counted.

“Umm” Aaron hummed.

“Do you really want to know?” Robert asked after a minute.

“Course.”

“Okay,” Robert shuffled himself so he was facing Aaron; his knee bent his arm on the back of the sofa.

“It’s about soul mates.”

“What? You believe in that stuff?” Aaron grunted with a frown he didn’t think Robert was that deep.

Robert was a little taken aback by the question,

“You don't?”   

“Never thought about it,” Aaron gave him a non-calescent shrug.

“Well it reminded me of you,” Robert said with a smile.

“Aww am I your soul mate Sugden,” Aaron teased his fingers digging into Roberts side making the older man giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Yes,” Robert jerked away from Aarons taunting.   

“Oh……..” Aaron laughed his fingers still searching for that spot on Roberts body he knew would elicit that laugh he loved to hear from his normally controlled boyfriend.  

“You really want to know?” Robert managed to trap Aarons wandering hands in his.

Aaron nodded teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Robert ran his thumb over his knuckles.  

“It said that your soul mate isn't someone who comes perfectly into your life.”

Aaron snorted but Robert carried on,

“It's someone who makes you question things. The one who changes your reality. Someone who marks a before and after in your life,”

Aaron hid his face as Robert talked, he didn’t want Robert to think he was soft for getting emotional but everything Robert was saying was true, they crashed unexpectedly into each other life, sure they’d been through a lot together but before Robert he was just surviving but now, now, especially having the trial behind them he felt like he was living and he couldn’t have done any of that without the man who held him like he was the most important thing in the world.

“It's not someone you idealise but a human just like you but who can revolutionise your world in a heartbeat.”

Aarons eyes glistened with unshed tears, it was the most romantic thing Robert, no, anyone had ever said to him and he didn’t know how to cope with it. He pulled his hands away and stood up awkwardly and asked,

“Beer,” before escaping to the kitchen, laying his hands on the flat surface of the worktop as he pulled air into his lungs in swallow gasp, his heart and mind racing from Roberts words.

When Aaron thought about soul mates something he’d never given much thought to in the past, the word holding no real meaning until Adam got drunk one night after the whole Vanessa thing and proceeded to spend the rest of the evening complaining to him that he’d screwed everything up with Vic and how she was his soul mate.  He guessed Jackson could have been his soul mate eventually if he hadn’t had the accident, but that’s not how it’s supposed to work was it? He knew from the moment he met Robert, the man had gotten under his skin. Even when he hated him he still loved him, he never stopped. Robert was the one person in the world who accepted him, believed in him when he doubted himself, and then believed in him when no one else would. He liked to think that he’d found that part of himself in Robert, the part of himself that he’d always felt was missing until he came crashing into his life, his polar opposite, but opposites attract right? Sure they’d had their bad times, who was he kidding he’d wished Robert dead on more than one occasion in the time they’d know each other but despite all that Aaron loved him, and he knew that Robert loved him, despite his weaknesses he made him feel like he could face anything with him by his side, he knew what lengths he’d go to protect not only him but liv as well. He stood by him throughout everything, understood his silence better than anyone, knew when to push and when to step back, just like he was doing now, giving him the time to process his words. He couldn’t deny the intensity of the bond between them, even in his darkest days; he couldn’t imagine a world where Robert didn’t exist.

“Aaron?” Robert called softly breaking through his silence.

When he knew he had his full attention Robert sank down on one knee, right there in the kitchen, in the back room of the pub.

Aaron gasped in horror,

“What are you doing?”

“Bear with me.”

“Robert!” Aaron slapped his arm hissing,

“Get up.”

“Ow,” Robert rubbed his hand over the place where Aaron has just hit him before taking hold on Aaron's hand,

“Hear me out yeh?”

“This is so embarrassing,” Aaron cringed.

“No ones here okay just hear me out.”

Aaron puffed out a breath running his hand down his face before nodding down at an eager looking Robert.

“Aaron Dingle, you are the key that fits my lock.”

Aaron's free hand flew to his mouth to stop the giggle he felt erupting taking a few deep breaths he sniggered,

“Shouldn't that be the other way around?” adding a wink which earned him a smirk.

“Fine,” Robert groaned and started over,

“Aaron Dingle…..”

“Yes,” Aaron shook his head a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth at his ridiculous boyfriend.

“You gonna let me finish or what?” Robert complained.

“That's not what ya normally say,” Aaron joked.

“Oh forget it,” Robert made to stand up only to be pushed back down.

“Sorry sorry, I'll shut up,” Aaron apologised with smirk.

Taking Aarons left hand in his, his fingers stroking the soft skin on his third finger making Aarons heart race and his stomach drop in anticipation, he began again.

“Aaron you are the lock to my key………better?”  

“Much,” Aaron chuckled.

“This isn't a proposal,” Robert pointed out.

“Thank God,” Aaron sighed in relief.

“Oi,” Robert dug his fingers into Aaron's waist making the younger man fold in on himself jerking away from his touch,

“Can we get back to this please?”

“What's wrong old man your knees can't hack it down there?” Aaron let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Something like that,” Robert hated it when Aaron pointed out he was older than him; I mean six years was nothing really.

“So you were saying?” Aaron promoted eager to get this over with before his Mum or worse Charity walked in.

“Alright!” Robert cried, taking a deep breath he continued,

“It's a promise.”

“A promise?” Aaron frowned now he was interested.

“One day I'm gonna marry you Aaron Dingle.”

“Oh you are now are you?” Aaron teased.

“Maybe not today,” Robert smirked up at him a twinkle of mischief in his icy blue eyes and Aaron snorted,

“Ha!”

“Or tomorrow, or next week but one day I'll putting a ring on this finger,” Robert brought Aaron's hand up to his face and pressed his lips over wear a wedding band would sit Aaron's breath hitching as he felt the warmth of Roberts mouth in his skin.

“You are my soul mate, my partner, my true love, my heart’s desire, whatever you want to call it.”

“Soft lad,” Aaron let out in a whisper his eyes glistening over from the truth in Roberts words.

“And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you if you'll have me.”

“S’pose someone's got to ant they,” Aaron joked as he brushed away a falling tear with the back of his sweater covered hand.

“Cheers,” Robert answered his voice laced with sarcasm.

“C'mere ya muppet,” Aaron attempted to pull Robert up.

“I mean it Aaron. Now I’ve got you there is no way in hell I’m letting you go,” Robert informed him as he climbed to his feet.

“Got me eh?”

“You know what I mean,” Robert defended himself pulling Aaron into his body by his waist.

“Yeah yeah I do,” Aaron nodded as Robert pulled him close.

“You make me smile,” Robert cupped his face leaning their foreheads together.

“Good to know,” Aaron breathed out warm across Roberts skin.

“You make me a better person,” Robert admitted Aaron pulling back giving him a sly smile,

“No more kidnapping people then right?”

“No, not unless….”

“Robert,” Aaron warned.

“Fine,” Robert gave him his best eye roll, a trick he’d learned from Aaron and pressed their bodies even closer, walking Aaron the little way back to the counter.

“I still want you,” Robert let out a husky lust filled whisper in Aarons ear.

“Yeah,” Aaron gulped his face flushing as he felt Robert pressed up hard against him,

“I can tell.”

“You make me want, crave, feel everything.”

“Yeah yeah I feel the same,” Aaron whimpered as Robert ground their lower bodies together.

“You do?” Robert pulled back eliciting a soft groan from Aaron at the loss of contact.

“Yeah course,” Aaron stressed his hands grappling to pull him back in.

“And you know…..”

“I know,” Aaron whispered not trusting his voice as Robert stepped into him.

“And you know…..”

“I know,” Aaron repeated with a nod sniffing before clearing his throat,

“Can we get back to normal now?”

“Or back to bed?” Robert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Finally something I understand.”

“Oh come off it you love it when I get all mushy.”

“Yeah,” Aaron blushed,

“I do,” he admitted adding if only to tease,

“Soulmate.”


End file.
